As an expanding number and variety of devices are connected to networks such as the Internet, an increasing amount of content is being accessed from across those networks. The content includes not only traditional electronic content such as data and documents, but also an increasing amount of media content, such as movies, music, books, games, and other such multimedia presentations. Because these types of content can require large electronic files, and because the amount of storage on many electronic devices is relatively limited, the content is increasing stored on a network-accessible appliance and the content is downloaded, streamed, or otherwise accessed by the various electronic devices.
An advantage to obtaining content across a network is that a customer can obtain copies of the content for a given device as needed, such as by downloading or streaming another copy or instance. In certain cases, a license for the content is tied to a particular device, such that if the user purchases a new device the user must purchase the content again to obtain a license for the new device. Even if the content license allows the user to access the content on a different device, however, the content will still be in the format that was accessible on the previous device. For example, if the user purchases a copy of a movie in a compressed format for viewing on a small portable device and the user subsequently upgrades to a larger device with improved display capabilities, the user will only be able to access the compressed version for the new device under the existing license. If the user wants a format with greater resolution, for example, the user typically must purchase a license to the new format. If a user has multiple devices with different capabilities, the user typically must purchase a separate license or instance for each desired format of a particular piece of content, such as a standard definition DVD for an automobile player, a high definition version for a home entertainment center, and a compressed or low resolution digital copy for a personal media player. If the user purchases another device through which the user wishes to access the content in a new or different format, such as a 3D format, the user must again purchase another license or instance of the content to obtain that format. The user also must know the capabilities of each device, and which formats are compatible with each device.